Alpha
by ToniLOVESjolie
Summary: A breakup, A horrible Accident and a mysterious sexy man turn a forensic techs life upside down. Will he be able to save her before its too late or will he be the one in need of saving?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The car was going way to fast as she drove with tears streaming down her face. Today was officially the worst day of her life and it had no signs of getting better. The scene that just happened minutes earlier still playing through her head as she drove with her foot hard on the gas petal.

Just twenty minutes earlier...

 _It wasn't often that she got the opportunity to get off of work early. In her line of work it was countless long nights with little to go on but coffee and maybe three hours of sleep but she wouldn't of given it up for the world. She was a forensic tech, a life long dream since she was a small child and she had been finally living it for almost five years. It made having a social life difficult especially when cold cases were piling up on her desk but today had been different, today she was going to skip out before ten pm and enjoy this so called life she had but rarely seen._

 _Natalie had been with her boyfriend Chris for almost a year now and work had been weighing a toll on not only just her but also them as a couple. She knew that Chris hated the long hours and the fact that she had blown off more dates then she had actually kept but they were getting through it. It would get better, it would or at least thats what she kept telling him and so she headed to his art gallery to surprise him. She had a bottle of wine chilling on ice in the backseat and an order of burgers and fries to top it off. Today she would make up for everything, he deserved that much._

 _Pulling up to the gallery she saw the light on in the loft above it that held his apartment and she smiled, he was still awake. She quickly grabbed the wine and the bag of food as she adjusted her clothes then headed inside._

 _She had met Chris during a case she had been working on. He had been an eyewitness to a hit and run. It had just so happened to be right across the street from the gallery and when she had asked to go inside she was awe struck at how beautiful all the paintings were and she was even more shocked that he had painted them. He had so much talent, not to mention he was beautiful. Short cropped hair, chiseled jaw line and a body that screamed that he took a lot of pride in himself yet he wasn't conceded._

 _It had been years since Natalie had allowed herself to get close to anyone. She had learned her lesson years ago that her field of work was hard on those around her and even harder on relationships. She had honestly felt that she was doomed to be alone and up until that very night she was OK with that but meeting Chris, connecting with him. It did something to her, something she wasn't expecting, it almost felt like love though she rarely spoke the word out loud_

 _It was a world wind relationship full of late night dinners and hours of talking. He had even painted a picture of her, it was a popular one in the small town they lived in. She was happy, for once in her life she was really happy._

 _As she got inside the gallery she stopped and smiled at the infamous picture of herself. She didn't even think that she looked like that, the picture was beautiful, she was beautiful. A sound caught her off guard as she glanced In the direction of his loft and she smiled once more as she headed up the long stairs to it. She may even tell him tonight, she may just say those three little words. The idea made her heart race and her face flush. Was this it? Was she finally in love? The next sound she heard was a peculiar one, almost like thumping and she stopped in her tracks as the sound got louder and louder._

 _She couldn't place where she had heard that sound before but she knew it was familiar. She pushed it away as she climbed the last two steps and put her hand on the door knob, slowly turning it as the thumping sound continued on. As the door swung open into the large space her eyes opened in shock at the scene before her because she knew now what that thumping sound was. It had been the bed hitting against the wall as Chris's naked body slammed into the woman underneath him._

 _Almost instantaneously the wine bottle dropped as did the food, crashing onto the ground as Chris's head whipped around and looked at her with shocked eyes. She felt sick, disgusted, she ran as he called out to her but she didn't stop. She just ran to her car and drove out of there as tears billowed from her eyes._

It seemed like everything was happening in slow motion even though she drove way over the speed limit. Her tears and sobs coming in heavy waves now making it hard to see where she was driving but she hadn't cared. How could be have done this to her and how could she have allowed herself to even care for anyone. She turned onto the narrow road that lead to her cabin. It was nearly pitch black on the old dirt road surrounded by woods and then something large darted in front of her as she slammed on the brakes causing her car to fish tail in the dirt and then finally come to a stop as she held onto the steering wheel for dear life.

Her seat belt had saved her face from meeting the steering wheel but her heart was frantically beating now as she gasped and tried to look past her headlights and then she heard it, a sound as she gasped loudly and pulled at her seatbelt. It wasn't a deer that she hit but a someone, for that she was sure by the sounds of groans she had heard.

Jumping from her sedan she ran to the front of the car and then fear struck her as she turned and then ran to the back. It felt like a nightmare and she couldn't help the scream that escaped because laying there behind her car on the ground in what she would only describe as a mangled mess was a man.

She fumbled for her phone in her pocket with her hands shaking so bad that she could barely grab onto the damn thing and then she heard him again, another groan as her eyes got wide and she dropped to her knees next to him.

"I'm calling for help" she said with her voice cracking as two blue eyes opened slowly and looked at her.."Please don't move, I'm so sorry, I didn't.. you were just...I'm calling" she said as her fingers fumbled with the phone and it took her three tries to call 911..His breathing shallowed making the seconds it took for the police dispatcher to answer, to seem like forever.."Answer damn it!" she yelled out loud as she looked over his body once more, there was so much blood. Gashes upon gashes, it seemed crazy to think that her car did that but she didn't allow that thought to settle as she held hard onto her phone until the operator answered.."I need an ambulance on Baker Road, a man is down and he is bleeding badly" she barely kept herself together as she spoke.."Just hurry damn it" she yelled and then tossed her phone on the ground as everything got eerily quiet.."No...no, your not gonna die!" she yelled out as she put her head to his mouth and listened, there was nothing, she tried to feel for a pulse, nothing...

Immediately her CPR skills took over as she did chest compressions over and over again until her arms felt like jelly but she didn't stop. Tears fell harder now as she worked on the limp body in front of her, she had done this, she had killed him. Minutes seemed like an eternity until she finally heard sirens, as much as she was relieved she was also completely horrified. He wasn't breathing and by the looks of his body she wondered if that would be a good thing. He was broken for that she was sure, arms, legs, numerous deep lacerations on his upper body. He looked battle worn. The sirens got closer and she continued to administer CPR and then she heard it, a faint gasp as she let her hands fall onto the ground as she heaved heavily. He was alive, for now he was alive.

One hour prior...

 _The swift punch to the temple would have been enough to knock any grown man out but all it did was blur his vision as he head wobbled.."Is that the best you got?" he laughed an spit out blood onto the ground as his blue eyes met green ones.._

 _"Do you really think this is wise John, your chained up, beaten and yet you taunt me?" the man smiled wickedly as he walked in front of him.."Now I will ask you again, where is the locket" he smiled.._

 _"Fuck you" John yelled out as he spit at the man in front of him and he was met with another blow but this time it had hit his jaw as a loud cracking sound was heard._

 _"We could do this all day John" the man grinned as a knock was heard on the door across the room and he sighed heavily with aggravation as he walked over to it.."What!" he said as he opened it and then whispering was heard.."Fine!" the man finally yelled and then the door slammed shut as he walked out._

 _John took the opportunity to assess the situation and the room he was being held captive in as he looked around. It was definitely under ground, no windows and it was damp. The ground was covered in dirt like one would find in an old mine. He glanced up at the IV bag hanging next to him. It was keeping him drugged and doing a great job at it. He yanked on the chains that held his hands together behind him but they didn't budge. He glanced down at his feet that were also chained together and held with a bolt on the ground. He yanked at the chains with his legs and surprisingly enough the bolt moved. It had apparently seen its fair share of wear and tear, he yanked his legs once more and it moved again and then again._

 _Though he was drugged he used this new found motivation to fight through the grogginess that filled him as he relentlessly pulled on the chain with his legs until he had just enough room to pull one now bloodied ankle out. He heard the bones breaking as it slid from the confines of the chain until it was finally free as he leaned back and breathed heavy._

 _With his now free and broken foot he used all the strength that he had to push against the floor as he pulled on the chains that held his hands back. It did nothing. He tried again and then again until he felt the slightest bit of resistance give way and as he clenched his jaw tight he pulled hard, snapping his right shoulder out of its socket as he fell forward onto the ground. Though the pain was almost crippling as he laid in his own sweat and blood he didn't let it stop him as he pulled himself up and removed the remaining chains from his hands and ankle. Yanking the IV from his arm he breathed heavily as a voice could be heard by the door, he quickly moved to the wall next to it and waited._

 _The door swung open as a familiar voice from earlier was heard, it wasn't the man that he had wanted but at this point any would do. "So it looks like its just you and.." the man began as John grabbed him before he could say another word and with a swift grab of his neck he crushed the windpipe of his first assailant who immediately dropped to the ground, his eyes staring lifelessly into the dark room._

 _John didn't wait as he quickly got into the hall of this man-made dungeon, he looked left and then right as he took off running even with his ankle broken, he pushed past the pain. The sound of voices made him stop as he skidded into a doorway and his eyes got wide as he saw the numerous bodies of half man, half wolf laying dead on the ground. What the hell was this place? The voices trailed as he got out of the room quick and found a staircase as he ran up it. He almost felt home free until someone turned for the stairs and their eyes got wide. He didn't give it a second thought as he grabbed the young man and tossed him down the stairs as he kept running._

 _The next thing he heard was a familiar sound and one that he hoped he wouldn't hear. It was growling and then a loud howl that echoed through the walls. He tried to run even faster. Still drugged and not at his full capacity he pushed on until he saw a window and he jumped, without thinking, without caring he jumped right through glass and wood frame. His body hitting the ground hard as the howls got louder and closer._

 _Scrambling to his feet he dodged past trees and bushes in the darkness. His night vision damn near nonexistent due to the drugs as he ran as fast as his body would allow. The next thing he felt was a sharp pain in his back as he crashed to the ground, the heavy weight of the beast on his back as it damn near clawed him to the bone. He grabbed for anything to stop it from tearing flesh from bone and all he got was a jagged stick and he used it to stab backwards hitting flesh as a loud yelp was heard and immediately the beast was off of him as he flipped himself over and used his good foot to kick the large wolf under the chin as his head snapped back with a loud cracking sound as it fell limp._

 _John scrambled to his feet once more and ran but this time it was merely a jog as the pain and loss of blood caused his sight to go in and out. Howls were heard all around him now as he continued through the woods, with a clearing up ahead he felt relief wash over him and then a light seemed to come out of no where and before he knew it he was being launched through the air. His limbs twisting and breaking even more so as he landed hard onto the dirt below._

 _The hit had been so hard that for a moment it had knocked him right out but when he opened his eyes through a hazy fog filled dark night he saw her. Red hair, blue eyes, she was crying as she spoke something to him but he couldn't make out the words. He saw a faint glimpse of a car and then everything went black._

Natalie watched in tears as the paramedics loaded the mangled man into the back of the ambulance. He was breathing but barely. She felt sick as she stood there and then immediately saw her Uncle Bo, who was also the police commissioner get out of his car."Are you alright?" he asked with heavy concern as he got in front of her..

"I didn't even see him Bo.. I...I" she said as she broke down into heavy sobs and he put his arms around her..

"Shh its gonna be OK sweetheart, its gonna be OK" he whispered reassuringly.

By the time Natalie had gotten to the hospital she had given her uncle a statement of the events that occurred, well everything but what had happened with Chris. She was a damn near hysterical mess as she paced the emergency room.

"Natalie, oh my god Natalie I heard what happened" the sound of her best friend Gigi was heard as she ran over to her friend and hugged her tight.."Are you OK, your not hurt right, did you get checked out" Gigi said frantically as the waiting room full of people looked over at them.

"I'm fine" Natalie said with tears as her body still continued to shake..

"Do you need me to call Chris, does he know" Gigi said with worry as she pulled back from the hug.

"No" Natalie said sternly as she turned from Gigi..The sound of the double doors leading to the OR rooms opened as a young doctor by the name of Evan Johnson walked out as Natalie immediately ran up to him. The perks of being in a small town were that everyone knew everyone, and Evan just happened to of been in the same graduating class of Lanview High with Natalie."Is he OK, please tell me he is OK Evan" she said with her voice shaking..

Evan sighed heavily and than directed her across the room away from prying eyes and ears.."He was busted up pretty bad, just how fast were you going out there" he asked as he looked at her..

"I...I don't know" she said with a shake of her head.."But he is gonna make it,right?"

"It's touch and go right now, you know the first twenty four hours are the hardest" he began.."I think something else got to him before your car did" he said quietly as Natalie swallowed hard. She knew that her car couldn't of created that much damage.."You didn't see anything?"

"No.. just him before..." her voice trailed as she looked down at her shaking hands..

"Keep us updated OK" Gigi said quickly as she looked at her friend.."It's gonna be OK Nat"

"I could of killed him" Natalie walked away from her friend as she wiped her face and stopped by a window..

"Nat, Chris has to be worried" Gigi said as Natalie let out a sarcastic laugh.."Nat whats going on?" she said with concern..

"I don't want Chris here OK, I just don't" Natalie finally said as she wiped her face some more..

"Natalie, sweetheart!" the sound of her mother Vicki's voice was heard as Natalie turned and saw her rushing towards her.."I came as soon as I heard, thank god your OK" her mother said as she hugged her tight..

"I'm OK mom, I promise" Natalie said as she pulled back slightly from her mother..

"Your father is talking to Bo, how did this happen" her mother said almost frantically.

"I don't know, I just don't know" Natalie said quietly as she stared at her mom..

"I should call your sister and your brother, they need to know" Vicki began with a shaking voice..

"Please don't mom, I'm fine.. I don't need them worrying about me" Natalie said quickly. The last thing she wanted was her brother Rex and Jess to be rushing out to see her. Jess had recently moved out to London to run the family newspaper there and Rex was out celebrating his birthday in Atlantic City. She felt overwhelmed as it was not to mention that the local media were all standing outside the hospital. She didn't like attention and she didn't want it. Growing up as an heiress to a multi million dollar family was attention enough as a child, now all she wanted was to be left alone, especially now.

"My lawyer is heading over here now, I don't want you saying anything else until he gets here" her father said as he walked up to them..

"Dad I don't need a lawyer" Natalie began, her father was always thinking of the family name, first and foremost. God forbid one of his children make them look bad. He wasn't a bad guy per-say but he was definitely all business, all the time.

"You hit a man with your car" he said sternly..

"Clint, now is not the time" Vicki said quickly as she looked at her husband..

"What the hell were you doing driving that fast anyway" he continued as Natalie sighed heavily.."have you been drinking?"

"No dad I haven't" Natalie snapped now as she spun from them and her mother could be heard talking quietly yet sternly to her father as Gigi walked over to Natalie..

"Were gonna get this figured out" Gigi put her hand on Natalie's shoulder..

Two hours had passed since she had been at the hospital. The man had been rushed into emergency surgery to fix the broken bones and tensions were running high in the emergency room. Her Uncle Bo came over towards her with a cup of coffee in hand.."Here, you could use this" he said softly. Bo had been like a father to her growing up. Her own father was a hard man to be around, always critical and judging. Bo was more laid back, he believed in her when no one else would, it was because of him that she had become a forensic tech much to her fathers disapproval. He had wanted her to be more like her sister and help run the families news paper but Natalie wanted so much more out of life.

"Do you have an ID on him yet?" Natalie asked as she sipped her coffee..

"Nothing, no ID, no wallet" he shook his head.."we'll get some answers once he wakes up" he added softly as the OR doors opened again and a very tired Evan stepped out as Bo quickly walked over to him..

"Surgery is done, he has extensive injuries" he began as he looked at them all.."Can I talk to you in private" he said towards Bo..

"Can I go see him" Natalie blurted out quickly as Evan nodded his head..

"ICU room 15" Evan added..

"Nat you sure you want to do this" Gigi said with worry..

"I did this to him, its the least I can do" Natalie said honestly and then she was disappearing behind the doors..

Natalie was not a fan of hospitals, she down right avoided them if possible. It always made her think of when her mother had had a heart attack years ago and she had spent so much time in the hospital with her. It was a depressing place and so cold. She could barely stand walking down the long corridor right now as she passed by numerous rooms that had devices that beeped and pumped life in to others. It was eerie and filled with the sounds of the dying.

She stopped at room 15 and swallowed hard before entering. The sight she saw nearly took her breath away. There were so many machines going and wires hooked up. She instantly felt sick to her stomach as she stood by the door way..

"It looks a lot scarier then it is, he is a lucky man to of survived what he did" a nurse said as she came next to Natalie.

With light on the man now she could make out his features better. He looked to be in his mid thirties, long dark hair and a body covered in bandages and casts. She stepped closer to the bed slowly as her eyes landed on a tattoo on his bare arm. He looked strong, a lot stronger than anyone she had ever seen. His chest moved up and down slowly as the mask covering his mouth and nose pushed fresh air at him.. Even though his face was bruised slightly, his defined jaw line stuck out to her and the hair that grew there. He was a handsome man, and apparently a John Doe since he had no ID on him. What was he doing on her property? Why was he on the road? How had he gotten so broken? None of it made sense.

She finally spoke quietly as she stood there.."I'm sorry I did this to you".

She sat in the chair across from his bed as she watched him. It seemed like forever until the door opened and she woke up. It was Evan and he walked in.."He's gonna be out for awhile Natalie"

"I know, I would like to stay though if you don't mind" she said softly..

Evan moved closer to the bed as he looked over his patient.."This wasn't just your run of the mill car accident" he began as Natalie looked at him with confusion.."He was hurting way before that, Ive never seen anything like it in my life" he said as he picked up the mans arm and inspected the tattoo. Natalie got up now and walked over to him.."I'm only telling you this because your a friend and I know your worried" he began as she came next to him.."Your car didn't do this" he looked at her now..

"What are you saying?" she asked with a confused look.."If my car didn't do this" her voice trailed..

"He was running from something" he shook his head..

"Running?" her eyes got wide..

"Look at his wrists, do you see that" he said as he held up the mans hand who had a red and bruised mark around his wrist..

"What is that?" Natalie inspected the wrist.."Was he bound?" her eyes got wide as she looked at Evan.

"Not just that" Evan began as he moved the body up some and then his eyes got wide.."Wait thats not right, I know I saw" he said with a perplexed look as he moved the body some more.."How the.." his voice trailed again and then he looked at Natalie.

"What is it?" she said as her heart began to race, Evan really looked concerned and worried and she couldn't help but think that maybe he was going to die after all. Evan stood up now quickly and then without saying a word he went to the door.."Evan what is going on" Natalie walked after him now..

"Listen I gotta.." his voice trailed and then he shook his head.."I need to go check on something, I will be back" he said and then he left as Natalie stood there completely confused..She looked back at the man on the bed and then shook her head, something was definitely wrong that much she did know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ruby's Bar- The French Quarter, New Orleans

Jazz music filled the small bar as patrons laughed and drank. One particular man wasn't having fun as he sat at the bar and repeatedly looked at his gold watch and then his phone.

"Refill Steele?" the attractive young bartender smiled at him as he was snapped from his thoughts.

"No, thanks" he said with a quick and short smile. On any other day he would of found something more seductive to say but right now he was feeling tension creeping up on his back. It had been almost twenty four hours since he had heard from his right hand man and best friend John. This wasn't like him not to check in and especially under such dangerous conditions.

"Alright honey but if you change your mind" she smiled sweetly at him and then moved across the bar.

Steele picked up his phone and dialed John's number once more, straight to voice mail for the fifth time.. He slammed his phone down onto the counter as he grumbled out loud.

"You know that no woman is worth all of that" a familiar voice said as Steele turned and he stared at one of the most infamous men in the French Quarter, Vincent. He was one of the eldest of their kind though he looked to be no more than thirty five years old. He no longer worked the game but gave orders now from the luxury of his home.."Two Whiskeys on the rocks darling" he smiled as he took a seat next to Steele.."Nice night".

"I guess that depends on who your asking" Steele said seriously as he looked back at his empty glass in front of him.

"Thats a curious answer, where's John?" Vincent asked as he looked around..

"You know John, probably with some woman" Steele shrugged his shoulders as the bartender came over and placed to drinks in front of them. He grabbed his glass and tilted it towards Vincent.

"Well we are in the most beautiful place in the world, surrounded by the most beautiful of women" Vincent grinned as he winked over at the young bartender.."You know I heard the strangest thing today, do you want to hear about it?" Vincent smiled as he sipped his drink..

"I hear strange things every day" Steele said as he sipped his drink..

"Well then maybe you heard this one" Vincent put his drink down and adjusted his shirt some.."Word on the street is that a few people have decided to do a few undercover cases on a certain someone" he raised an eyebrow and then took another sip.."Now last time I checked that would be going against the rules and well against me".

"Well that sucks" Steele said as he sipped his drink.

"It sure does but I'm working on finding out who it is and who is involved" Vincent smiled.

"Well I wish you the best of luck" Steele said as he downed the rest of his drink and then stood.

Vincent grabbed Steele's arm as he stood there and then he leaned into his ear.."I plan on prosecuting to the full extent of the law" he finished as he let go of Steele's arm..

"And like I said, I wish you the best of luck" Steele turned from him and then stopped with his back turned.."Have a good night Sir" and then he walked away as Vincent watched him. Slowly Vincent pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket, he dialed a number and waited. After a few moments a man answered.."I want you to put eyes on Steele twenty four seven" he said as he hung up and then finished off the rest of his drink.

Steele made his way across the street and towards the hotel that was there. He dialed his phone again and then hung it up as it went to voice mail.."Damn it John, where the hell are you!" he said under his breath and then he headed inside.

Back in Lanview, Natalie stood in front of the coffee at the hospital cafeteria. She was just staring at the metal containers, her mind everywhere but right there. She couldn't get the image of that man laying on the ground behind her car. She reached for a cup and with a shaky hand she began to fill her cup. A hand came out and touched hers as she jumped only to see her Uncle Bo standing there. "Here let me get that for you" he said with a soft smile as she let him take the cup.."The stuff here is worse than at the station you know" he glanced over at her.

"Yeah well something is better than nothing" she forced a smile as Bo handed her the cup and she took it. Blowing against it she slowly took a sip..

"You know I cant help but notice that Chris hasn't come by" Bo began as she stared at her cup.."You wanna talk about it?"..Natalie shook her head no as she stood there.."Would he have something to do with the fact that you were racing down the road?"

"I really don't wanna talk about it Uncle Bo" she said honestly as she turned from him.

Bo sighed heavily as he stood behind her.."You know I'm always here for you Nat" he said honestly..

"I know" she said softly.."What if he doesn't make it Uncle Bo, what if I killed him" she finally said as she turned to face him..

"This was an accident Nat, nothing more and were not going to jump to conclusions" Bo said as he put a hand on her shoulder.."Come on lets go see if we can get an update" he smiled towards her as they walked out.

They walked in silence as they headed back down the hall and towards the waiting area in the ER but the sound of an alarm going off and a loud crash made them both jump. Seconds later "Code White, room 15" was heard over the loud speaker as they both looked at each other and then they took off running towards the room.

As they got closer to the room the sounds of crashing got louder and yelling was heard. Bo immediately grabbed his gun as they rounded the corner. The sight of a chair being thrown at high speed against the adjacent wall crashed into pieces as a loud male voice was heard..

"I said don't touch me!" an angry man yelled as Evan came stumbling back into the hallway..

"Out of the way, back up!" Bo yelled as he ran over to the door and leaned against the wall.."Natalie get out of here" he yelled towards her and then he spun into the door way with his gun aimed.."Police,...Put your hands up!" Bo yelled as John looked over at him and breathed heavy.

John had woken up in a cold sweat, disoriented and confused. He felt wires all over him and when he saw the IV in his arm he completely freaked out. He could barely remember what had happened and he still felt drugged and dazed. He had ripped the wires off of himself and blood was now dripping from his arm as he kept his back to the wall.

"I thought his legs were broken" Natalie said quickly towards Evan..

"They were" Evan said with shock..

"Alright listen young man, were not here to hurt you" Bo said as he kept his gun aimed and John looked around for a window or something to jump out of but there was none. Was he in a hospital? Images flashed past his head, images of the place he was being held, then he was on the ground and that damned amped up wolf was on him. Finally he saw bright lights and then red hair. He shook his head as he snapped back into reality, an older man stood before him with a gun aimed. He was half tempted to laugh at the man, as if a gun could stop him!

"I want my clothes" John finally yelled out as he looked down at the hospital gown he had on.

"And I will get those for you but I need you to relax your stance, your scaring people here" Bo said seriously..

John looked around at the room and then at the man standing there.."I don't like needles" he finally said..

"Point taken" Bo said as he lowered his gun some.."You wanna tell me what happened, and maybe start with a name" he moved into the room more..

"What am I, under arrest?" John said as he stood there.

"I don't know, should you be?" Bo raised an eyebrow.."I'm gonna take a seat is that OK?"

"Listen so I trashed the room, Can I get my clothes" John lowered his voice now..

"Why are you in such a hurry, got somewhere to be?" Bo asked as he sat in a chair across from him, the gun in his hand still but now on his lap..

"I just want my god damn clothes!" John yelled now with frustration.

Natalie walked over towards the room slowly as Evan looked at her.."Don't go in there OK, the man is unstable, dangerous" he continued..

"He was just hit by my car" Natalie shook her head as she continued towards the room and Evan walked over to her.

"i don't think you understand" Evan began but she ignored him as she got into the doorway..

"Tell me your name?" Bo asked again and before John said anything he looked in the doorway only to see the red head standing there. His mind flashed back to her leaning over him as he laid on the ground.."Natalie what are you doing, I said for you to go" Bo said with worry as he got up now and John moved some.."Don't move!" Bo yelled at him as he aimed his gun once more.

"Bo!" Natalie yelled out as she looked at him and then at John.

"Natalie that is an order" Bo yelled back at her as he kept his eye on John..

"Listen he is confused, cant you see that, he's disoriented" Natalie began as she looked between the two..

"It was you" John finally spoke as he looked at her..

Natalie swallowed hard.."I...I hit you with my car" her words came out quietly.

"Natalie I mean it, get out" Bo said sternly this time.."This is an official crime scene"

"A what? Because I broke some shitty furniture" John said loudly as he looked at Bo.."I know my rights and I know I haven't done anything wrong" he snapped..

"You assaulted a doctor!" Bo yelled..

"Its fine OK" Evan said as he got in the doorway and they all looked at him.."Natalie is right, he is disoriented, lashing out" he shook his head.."I'm not hurt, I'm not pressing charges".

Bo's eyes got wide as he stood there.."Your what?"

"I said I'm not pressing charges, that is as long as my patient here will let me look over his injuries before he can go" Evan said as he looked at John and then back at Bo..

"See he's not even pressing charges Bo" Natalie said quickly as he looked at her and then lowered his gun..

"You don't have to do this Doctor" Bo began as he walked over to Evan..

"The man was just in an accident, he lost consciousness, I shouldn't of came up on him like I did, I know better" Evan said quickly..

"Can I get my clothes?" John asked as Bo looked at him and then back at Evan..

"Let me just take a look at your injuries first" Evan said with a nod of his head..

"I wanna talk to the girl" John said quickly as everyone looked at her..

"Like hell you are, come on Natalie were leaving" Bo said seriously as Natalie stood there.."I said Now"

"Why don't you let Natalie answer for herself, she is an adult" John said sarcastically.."It wont take long, I promise" John said towards her now as she looked at her Uncle..

"Unbelievable!" Bo snapped.."What is this the damn twilight zone!"

"Bo I really want to stay" Natalie said quietly. She didn't know why she wanted to stay so bad but she couldn't help herself, she was curious. This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

Bo walked up to her and whispered.."I'm gonna wait right outside this door and if he does anything" he began...

"I'll be fine Bo" she said reassuringly and Bo just shook his head as he walked out of the room..

"I need to inspect my patient" Evan said towards her and then he looked at John who sighed heavily..

"Fine just make it quick" he said as he looked Evan and then at Natalie..She turned and headed for the door.."She can stay" John finally said as she stopped..

"Fine" Evan huffed.."Just close the door Natalie and lets get this over with". Once the door closed Evan looked to John.."I'm going to need to do a full body check".

"I feel fine" John shrugged his shoulders..

"Well when you came in her less than four hours ago you were not fine, maybe we can start with your name?" he asked as Natalie watched on. She was getting more and more curious by the second.

"John" he finally said.."Can we get these casts off now" he sighed. He really did hate hospitals.

"Your leg was broken in three places and your arm was broken in two" Evan began with shock in his voice..

"Doesn't feel broken, you probably want to fire your radiologist" John smirked and then looked at Natalie and smiled as she quickly looked away..

"I know what I saw John, I made the diagnosis myself" Evan began with a shake of his head..

"Well then lets just do this Doc, hospitals make me antsy" John took a seat on the bed now.."Plus I'd much rather talk to Natalie" he grinned some as he looked at her and she pretended not to pay attention..

Evan took a deep breath and then looked at Natalie before looking back at John.."You may want to turn around for this" he said as he glanced at Natalie once more..

"You may need to watch in-case I need a witness if the doc here gets frisky" John smirked and Natalie turned red and then quickly turned around. Evan stared blankly at John who sighed.."Fine, fine.. apparently your white coat comes with no humor" John finished as he leaned back on the bed..

Evan began his exam on John as Natalie kept her back turned but she was listening to everything he was saying.."This is unreal, I mean your wounds are healed" Evan said in shock..

"I have a good immune system" John said dryly as Evan continued to exam him..

"None of this hurts?" he said in shock..

"Nope" John faked a yawn..

"And this?" Evan continued..

"Nothing Doc, are we done yet?" John sighed..

"Listen this isn't a joking matter, the wounds you had, the broken bones, they would of taken weeks if not months to heal" Evan shook his head..

"Or maybe you just got ahead of yourself" John shrugged his shoulders as Evan grabbed a scissor and began cutting at the still wet casts..He was moving almost frantically.."I set three bones in this leg myself" Evan continued as he cut at the cast.

"Well than your a miracle worker" John grinned as Evan ignored him and Natalie finally turned around now as she watched Evan.."So did I damage your car?" John finally said to Natalie who swallowed hard..

"It's still drivable" she said quietly.."Your really not hurting? Not at all?" she asked in shock..

"Listen there apparently was a mistake, it happens" John said nonchalantly..

"Not on my watch" Evan said defensively as he opened the cast on Johns leg and he visibly gasped as he stepped back.."There's no way"

Natalie couldn't help herself as she walked over now and she too looked at the leg, it looked perfectly normal. Not a wound in sight, not even a bruise. It made no sense..

"How is that possible" Natalie said more as a statement than anything else..

"It's not" Evan shook his head..

"OK you got me, I'm one of the Xmen" John smirked some as Natalie and Evan just looked at him confused.."OK... joke not well taken but I mean seriously there was obviously a mistake, my leg is fine" he said seriously..

"Not just your leg, everything is" Evan said with a shake of his head..

"I don't know what to tell you Doc but I do know that since I am not injured and I am coherent that I would like to leave, well after you remove this cast on my arm" John smiled some..

"I mean I have heard of rare cases of super immune systems where bodies literally heal themselves" Natalie added quickly, she knew that it would be so incredibly rare and only one case even existed and that was fifty years ago.

"That case couldn't even be fully validated, the technology back then was not like what we have today" Evan said quickly..

John couldn't help but laugh as they looked at him.."This is strange for me OK, it's like everyone would rather I be broken and bandaged and yet I'm not, and that is a problem?" he laughed some more.."This is why those big pharmaceutical companies make out so much, they like to keep people sick and so do you" John said seriously now as he looked at Evan..

"I took an oath to help people, to cure people" Evan said defensively..

"Well then job well done, now about this cast" John looked at his arm and then at Evan..

By the time Evan had the cast off Natalie was officially in shock. All of John's injuries were gone, even the large gashes that she had seen. It wasn't even possible and it didn't make sense.

"So are we done now Doc" John asked as he sat there in the hospital gown.

"I really think we should run more tests" Evan began..

"No way, I've had enough tests" John said as he got up now.."I need my clothes"

"The only thing left of your clothes is scraps, what wasn't torn had to be cut off" Evan said as he ran his hand over his face, apparently he was still in shock..

"Oh great so I'm stuck in this thing?" John laughed a bit sarcastically..

"I have some clothes" Natalie finally blurted out..

"I don't think that we have the same style, I mean its been years since I wore a pair of capris" John smirked.

"I have guys clothes" Natalie said even though she was shocked at how she was offering up clothes to this man she didn't even know but then again didn't she at least owe him that much?

John titled his head to the side.."Let me guess, boyfriend" he smiled some..

"Ex... boyfriend" she added quickly and then flushed some..

"Works for me, so can I go or what Doc" John said quickly..

"I mean I cant force you to stay but" Evan began and then he walked over to Natalie..He leaned over to her and whispered.."Listen I know you feel guilty and I know your trying to help but you don't know this guy from a hole in the wall".

"It would be kind of hard to differentiate between holes in the wall, don't you think?" John laughed as they both looked at him..

"It's fine, really plus I sort of owe him an outfit" Natalie began nervously..

"Alright, you do what you gotta do Nat" Evan shook his head in disbelief..

"Good then its settled, this thing is giving me too much of a breeze" John smirked..

"Let me go get my car and pull it around" Natalie said quickly as she got to the door and then she stopped. She wondered if she was making the right decision. "Meet me in the front" she finally said quickly and then she left..

Bo was waiting out in the hall as soon as she got out of there.."So? What happened?" he asked anxiously..

"Um nothing,..he is being discharged" Natalie said quickly..

"Discharged? How? He just had major surgery!" Bo said in shock..

"Well he um feels better" Natalie shrugged her shoulders as Evan walked out..He stopped in front of them..

"This is a bad idea Nat" he said as he shook his head and then walked away..

"Whats a bad idea, whats going on" Bo began as John stepped out of the room and he looked at him in shock as he stared at him.."How the..." he began and then stopped..

"So are we going?" John asked Natalie as he looked back and forth between her and Bo..

"Wait, your leaving with him?" Bo said loud as he looked at Natalie

She swallowed hard.."He needs some clothes".

"This is an ongoing investigation, I haven't even gotten a statement from the victim" Bo began angrily..

"I'll make it easy on you, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time but its all good as you can see" John said smugly..

Bo looked between the two of them..."Natalie" Bo pulled her aside as John sighed. This was gonna be a long night.."You are not taking this strange man home" he said sternly..

"I'm just giving him some clothes OK, I hit him with my car" she began..

"And suddenly he is miraculously healed, no absolutely not. Something ain't right here" Bo said seriously..

"There is a logical explanation for this" Natalie said quickly..

"There is some stuff going on here I don't even understand and you are absolutely not leaving with him" Bo demanded to her..

"I am, and you know why because last time I checked I was an adult" Natalie said seriously.. Bo looked absolutely stunned by her words.."Do you trust me Bo, do you trust my instincts?" she asked as she stared at him..

"Its not you that I don't trust" Bo said quickly as he shot John a look..

"I'm not stupid Bo, I know this all seems weird but what better way to get to the bottom of it then by sticking by him" she said quickly..

"Thats for the police to do" Bo put his hands on his hips..

"Am I under arrest or something because I'm getting a vibe here" John blurted out as Bo looked at him..

"Why were you on her property, how come you have no ID and further more what is your name" Bo walked up to him..

"I'm athletic, I like to jog" John began as he stared Bo down.."I must of dropped my ID when I flew over the car and my name is John... John McBain" he smiled big now..

"What aren't you telling me" Bo said seriously..

"i think I'm done here and if I am not under arrest which I know I am not then I am going" John said seriously.."i will meet you in the front" he said to Natalie as he walked away from Bo..

"Bo I gotta go" Natalie said quickly.."I will call you" she said as she began walking away.

"I expect you to bring him to the station for a formal statement Natalie" Bo said sternly as she shook her head and kept walking..Bo groaned out loud as he stood there and then he quickly dialed his phone and waited impatiently, finally someone answered.."I want you to find out everything you know on a John Mcbain, ASAP" he said as he hung and ran a hand through his hair..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

John made his way outside of the hospital, the crisp air rolled over his barely clothed body as he ran a hand through his hair.. "Your a damn hard person to find John" a familiar voice said as he turned his head and looked at his lifelong friend Steele.."Let me guess, new fashion statement?" Steele said sarcastically as he walked over..

"I kind of like it, it doesn't quite show off the color of my eyes though" John smirked.

"God damn it John I came as soon as I heard" Steele said with a shake of his head.."What the hell happened". He was anxious, upset and very relieved to see his friend alive and well. When Steele had heard of the news on the television he had immediately known who the mystery John Doe was and he quickly headed over to Lanview.

"Oh you know the usual" John rolled his eyes..."Lets just say that the boys I ran into are definitely juicing it up, I could barely keep them off of me" John ran a hand through his hair again as he looked around..

"Yeah well Vincent is asking questions, he even put a tail on me which I lost by the way" Steele said quickly.."But I don't want to take any chances we gotta go" he added..

"You would think that as old as Vincent is that he would find something better to do with his time" John said dryly..

"Do you think he had something to do with those guys?" Steele asked as John shrugged his shoulders..

"Nah there was someone else in charge, I hadn't seen him before but next time I do" John smiled devilishly..

"We will work out the details later, lets get you some clothes" Steele said as he began walking towards a car that was parked..

"yeah about that" John stood still as Steele stopped walked and turned to look at him..."I kind of got something I need to do first"

"I'm sure it can wait" Steele said sarcastically.."You look ridiculous" he rolled his eyes..

John saw a car pulling around the corner, she was in it.."I will meet up with you in an hour" he said as he began walking over to the car..

"John , wait... what are you" Steele called out but it was too late. John was getting into the car quick as Natalie pulled off and Steele just watched.."What the hell are you up to now John". He said as he watched the car leave the parking lot.

To say the car ride was uncomfortable would have been an understatement. John was still sitting in that hospital gown and Natalie had both eyes on the road, she was still not quite sure if this was a good idea or not. She knew her uncle was pissed and she was sure that as soon as her parents found out that they would be going absolutely berserk.

"It's a tough car" John finally broke the silence as he looked at her and she smiled nervously.."Barely a scratch" he added..

"Yeah um that seems to be the order of the day" she said as she glanced at him.

"you don't really believe the Doc do you? I mean I'm fine" he began..

"You were half dead on the ground, I saw you first hand" she said with a shake of her head. She didn't know what to believe anymore..She knew what she had seen but obviously she was wrong, but how could be that wrong?

"Well I think its safe to say that after a car accident anyone can be confused, plus it was dark or we could just go with the X men explanation" he smiled some but even in his joking manner he was worried. Not that she would find out the truth but worried that those amped up wolves had seen her, gotten her scent, her life could very well be in danger because of him and that didn't sit well with him.

"I know its sounds ridiculous" she shook her head..

"It definitely makes a good story" he smiled.."You know I never did get to thank you"

"I don't think there is much to thank me for, I could of killed you" she said honestly.

"Ah I have seen much worse" he began and she couldn't help but believe those words. There was a sort of fact behind them. She quickly looked away from him.

"I'm not much farther up the road" she said as she stared at the road.."You really do feel OK?" she couldn't help but ask..

"As good as the day I was born" he smiled and then his eyes darted to the woods as he stared out the window. He had an overwhelming feeling that they were being watched as she drove.

"So what were you doing exactly on my property" she couldn't help but ask as he kept looking out the window.."I mean your not from Lanview".

"Its complicated" he said quickly as she pulled up to the cabin and he didn't wait as he got out and quickly looked around.

Natalie sighed as she sat there in the car, there was definitely something about this guy, something he wasn't telling her and she was going to get to the bottom of it. She got out of her car and he was already on the porch..

"You always keep your door unlocked?" he asked as he looked back at her..

"Unlocked..no..." she began as she quickly walked over to him and he put his hand up..

"Don't move, its not safe" he began as she rolled her eyes..

"Not safe? This is Lanview, the capital of safe" she said quickly as she went to push past him but he put his hand out and quickly looked around.."What are you doing, I may of left it unlocked OK" she said quickly even though she knew she hadn't.

"Just stay here" he said as he walked inside and began scanning the place as she huffed..

"It's fine, I probably just forgot to lock it, I was a bit unnerved at the time" she said as she too walked in. The place looked just like she left it, nothing touch or thrown about. For a second she wondered what she would do if it had looked like that.."John?" she called out as she looked around for him..The place was really quiet, like insanely quiet.."Um Hello, see its fine" she began as a loud crash was heard outside and she jumped. Within seconds John was running into the room, this time he had jeans on, Chris's jeans and for a second she couldn't think because he looked damn good in those jeans and without a shirt he was damn tempting.

He snapped her back into reality quick as he yelled.."Get down!" and before she could react the sound of glass breaking had her hitting the ground and covering her head as the sound of a fight broke out. Another shattering of glass had her scrambling backwards on her stomach as she let out a scream. The next sound puzzled her as well as frightened the hell out of her, it sounded oddly like growling, loud growling. By the time she got behind the couch the next sound she heard loud and clear, it was a howl and now she got up to run but what she saw made her freeze in her tracks as she saw two enormous wolves circling John..She let out a scream as he turned to look at her and it gave one of the wolves just the opportunity it needed as it lunged at him, the other one jumped for her as she took off running down the hallway.

She didn't have to look back to know that that thing was hot on her trail as it slammed left and right into the wall, just at the last second she got into her bedroom and slammed the door as the huge wolf hit into it and she screamed once more before quickly running across her room and grabbing the gun she had hidden there. Of course it would be without bullets and she ran to her dresser as the wolf slammed into her door again and she jumped. Grabbing a handful of bullets she dropped some on the floor and then quickly got one in the shot gun just as the door busted open, pieces of wood flying as she shot off a round. The wolf dropped the ground and let out an anguished howl as she scrambled for more bullets.

Her heart was racing away as she quickly loaded the gun and let off another round. This time tears were streaking down her face as another howl was heard down the hallway. She couldn't even comprehend what was happening, she honestly thought that she may be dreaming or hallucinating. She grabbed for more bullets off the ground and reloaded the gun as she heard something coming down the hallway, she aimed and fired as John flew back against the wall. She dropped the gun as she stood in absolute shock..

John let out a groan as he immediately held onto his shoulder where she had damn near blew a hole into his arm.."Oh my god" she yelled out as she stood there in fear..

"It's fine, their dead" he said said with a heavy breath as he held onto the wound on his arm that was bleeding badly..

"What the hell are they? Are you OK?" her words came out fast as she looked at him and then the dead wolf that occupied most of the space on her bedroom floor.."Your bleeding bad" she said as she grabbed a towel off the ground and then quickly ran past the dead wolf on the floor..

"Just a scratch" John said quickly as she got up to him and then gasped at the numerous other wounds on him. Deep gashes that definitely needed stitches.."I'm fine, really" he grabbed the towel from her and placed it onto his wound..

"No... no this is...I gotta... we need an ambulance, we need animal control" she began to say frantically as she ran towards the phone in her bedroom but as she grabbed it, Johns hand came down and took it from her, yanking it hard from the wall as it dropped to the ground.."What are you doing, we need to call someone!" she yelled out..

"No...no cops, no hospital" he said seriously...

"Are you crazy! Look at this, what the hell is that! Your bleeding, and I... I don't feel so well" she said as her heart raced and she began to feel sick to her stomach. That was saying something too especially since she dealt with blood on a daily basis but something about this was very different. There was a dead thing on her floor and John was oozing blood everywhere..

"I know this is overwhelming.." he began..

"Overwhelming! What the hell is going on!" she yelled frantically..

"I'll explain but I need to sit.." he began as he fell forward some and she grabbed onto his uninjured arm..

"You need a doctor, your bleeding everywhere" she said with a choked up voice. She definitely felt like she was in some sort of nightmare now because there is now way that any of this could truly be happening..

"I just need to rest" he said with a heavy breath..

"Your gonna die" the words came out quick as she looked at him..

"Not today" he said as he moved himself to the bed and groaned at the pain in his arm. Normally he would have been able to rejuvenate himself but under the circumstances of the last twenty four hours he was definitely not capable of it right now. His strength was fading fast and that wasn't a good thing. He knew that others would come, they always came..."No cops, promise me Natalie" he said as he leaned back into the bed.."I just need..i just" he said as his eyes began to flutter shut and then he was out as she stood there shaking almost violently..

She touched his arm and shook him slightly.."Oh god, John... JOHN!" she yelled as he laid there completely limp. She put her fingers on his neck and let out a huge breath when she felt a pulse, not a strong one but one was there.. She backed up quickly and looked down once more at the thing on the ground and then she looked out into the hall. She needed her cell phone, she needed to call someone! She got into the hall and was shocked at the scene before her, all of her pictures were trashed and in pieces of glass on the ground. There was also a sight of another wolf laying dead halfway in the kitchen and living room. She had never seen something so big in her life but she didn't have time to question her reality now as she quickly got around the thing and with a shaky hand she pulled out her cell phone from her purse. No signal, she wanted to scream but she was too afraid to attract more of those things. She looked back down the hall and then headed back there. He was still on the bed, blood soaking everything, she had to think quick. If she couldn't get him the help he needed then damn it she would do it herself. She ran to her bathroom and rummaged through drawers and cabinets. Finally she pulled out an old first aid kit and she tossed it on the bed as she grabbed towels and brought them with her.

It had been years since she had stitched anyone up, the last time had been when her brother Rex had taken a spill on his skate board when he was twelve and she was only fourteen. He had been so worried that their father would be mad that he made her promise him that she wouldn't tell and she had kept her promise then stitched him up to the best she could.

She could barely thread the needle now as she looked down at him. Her hands shaking something awful as she removed the towel he had on his shoulder, the wound was large and seeping. She almost lost the contents of her stomach a few times as she pierced his skin finally with the needle. She was glad that at least he was passed out because she didn't think she could do this with him awake. Again and again she stitched his arm, in and out with the needle, she couldn't believe she was doing this. Once she finished with his arm, she covered it with a large bandage and began working on the other wounds. Some only requiring a few stitches, others needing more. Each one she cleaned and placed gauze over. By the time she got to the last one she was absolutely drained not to mention still horrified at what she had seen. How was he not scared? Why didn't he want cops there? None of it made since.

The sight of the huge beast on the ground was a sight like none other, it looked almost like a wolf but like three times the size as if the damn thing was on steroids. She moved from the bed and looked at it laying on the floor motionless. The sound of a groan made her jump and nearly fall on the floor as she watched John's arm moved slightly. Natalie ran her hand over her face, what the hell was she going to do now?

Steele anxiously stared at the door of the local bar he was sitting in. He slowly sipped his beer as he waited. What the hell was John up to? He had too many unanswered questions but he also knew that John always had a plan but then who was the girl? It wasn't a secret that their kind had a ferocious appetite when it came to women especially if they had become injured in anyway but right now was definitely not the time to be hitting the bed with some random chick. Something had caused John to end up in the hospital and it had to be something big. The average recovery time was under five minutes unless they were dealing with something else.

Steele finished off his beer quick and headed out the door. He could smell Johns scent though the wind made it difficult. He inhaled deeper and then got to his truck. He was gonna have to end this rondevu now, there was just too much at stake.

As he drove the scent got stronger and stronger. When he turned down an old dirt road he began to feel uneasy, was this some kind of trap, was John finally in over his head. Steele kept driving until more scents filled his nose and it wasn't just John, it was others. He put his foot down on the gas hard and began to speed down the narrow dirt road.

The smell of blood was almost overwhelming as Steele skidded onto a property that held a small cabin. He immediately saw the damage to the place and he jumped out of his truck as he ran to the broken down door. One beast lay dead in the living room as he tried to catch Johns scent but before he could a gunshot blast was heard and a bullet whizzed by his head and against the wall as he ducked..

"Don't move or I will shoot you!" Natalie yelled out as she held onto the shotgun with her shaking hand. A man stood in the doorway, nearly seven feet tall with long black hair that way surpassed her own. He looked massive and she wasn't taking any chances. From the second she heard the skidding of tires she had grabbed the gun, who knew what else was out there and she wasn't going to wait to find out this time.

"Woo.. I'm not here to hurt you" Steele said as he put his hands up in the air towards her..

"What are you doing here, who are you" she continued to yell at him..

"My name is Steele OK, you were with my friend John" he said as he stared at the fiery red head. He could see why John wanted to run off with her, for a human she was incredibly beautiful and apparently strong too considering the dead wolf on the ground.

Natalie listened to him but kept her gun trained on him.."You know John?" the words came out quick. She wondered how anyone knew him in this town, he wasn't even from here.

"Could you put the gun down, your making me nervous" Steele said as he watched her hands shake. She looked like she was still in shock and for good reason. This was most likely the first time she had seen their life this up close and personal. He had watched grown men in the past faint at the sight.

"No...not until" Natalie began nervously as she stood there..

"He's a friend Natalie" Johns voice made her jump as she spun and faced him, the gun now facing him as he put his hand on the barrel and pushed it down.."It's OK".

Natalie looked between the two of them, she felt like she would be sick or faint, maybe both.."I'm really confused, what exactly is going on here?" she asked as John slowly took the gun from her and she allowed him too..

"Well by the looks of things I would say you have a very big animal problem going on" Steele said quickly as he looked at John..

"Yeah a very big animal problem" John added..

Natalie took the time to look at John now, he looked completely fine. The area where she stitched his arm was merely red now and the stitches were gone.."How is that possible, I stitched you myself" she said with wide eyes..

"Well I would love for all of us to just stand around and chat but can I borrow John for a moment" Steele said as he looked at John..

"This doesn't make sense" Natalie shook her head, none of this made sense.

"I promise to explain in a moment OK" John said as he walked past her and over to Steele who quickly stepped outside..

"So uh this place is nice" Steele began as he looked at John.."I mean I'm more of a city guy" Steele smirked and then he walked up close to John.."What the hell John!, You go missing for days, no contact and now this" he said just above a whisper but he was deadly serious..

"What can I say I seem to have an attraction to danger" John rolled his eyes..

Natalie paced the living room as she tried to watch them from window. She couldn't make out what they were saying but it definitely didn't look like a good conversation. The sound of a groan made her turn her head quickly and then her eyes got wide as she let out a scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

John and Steele looked to the cabin as soon as they heard the scream and then seconds later they were running inside as Natalie stood by the door with her hand over her mouth. All she could do was point at the floor where the body of a young man lay, groaning in pain. She honestly felt like she was in some sort of nightmare because there was no longer a huge wolf on the ground but a naked young man who was groaning and moving.

"Just stay back here" John said to her as he walked over to the guy on the ground..

"Now this is intriguing" Steele said as he walked over to John..

"What is going on, How, I saw and now" Natalie began to stutter her words as she looked at the guy on the ground..

The young guy opened his eyes as he laid there and then they got big.."Oh no you don't" John said as he leaned down and yanked the guy up roughly by his arms as Natalie let out a loud gasp..He ignored her..

"Listen I didn't" the guy began to say as John pushed him hard against the wall, leaving an impression in the wood..

"Now why aren't you dead" John stared at the guy as he gritted his teeth...

"I don't..this isn't.." Natalie began to hyperventilate.."Someone tell me what is going on!" she yelled out as John and Steele both looked at her and then before she knew it she was falling backwards onto the couch as she passed out..

"Check on her" John said towards Steele as he kept his grip on the guy.."Your gonna wish you were dead" John smiled devilishly at the man..

"OK OK, I was just taking orders man" the guy continued..

"Orders huh, from who" John said sternly at the guy.."I said FROM WHO!" he yelled now as the guy shook some..

"She's fine, just passed out" Steele called over to John.."I really think we should go though, its not safe".

"You got more boys coming?" John asked the guy who swallowed hard and then John quickly pulled his fist back and hit the guy hard in the face..He then moved his hand to the guys throat and squeezed hard.."you make one sound, just one and it will be your last" John said as he let go of the guys neck..."Grab her, were going" John directed at Steele who quickly acted and picked up Natalie.."Don't try anything stupid" John warned the guy as they all headed outside towards the truck.

Once they got to the truck Steele had put Natalie in the front passenger seat as John pushed the young guy towards Natalie's car.."You got the stuff?" John yelled toward Steele..

"I always come prepared" Steele grinned as he reached into the glove box and pulled something out. He then walked over to John as the young guys eyes got wide..

"Wait wait wait, I'm not gonna run, I swear" the guy began to panic as Steele held a syringe in his hand and smiled..

"Yeah well we would rather not take chances" John shoved the guy against the car and within seconds Steele was injecting the mans neck as he groaned and then fell limp.."Get the trunk and some rope" he said as he held the guy up some.."and maybe some god damn clothes too".

Natalie awoke to voices talking and air blowing in her face. She coughed some and pushed her hair out of her eyes.."And so she finally awakes" Steele said as he looked over at her as he drove and she jumped quick as she looked at him..

"What the... where?" she began to mumble frantically as she looked out the passenger side window and saw nothing but city lights and big buildings.."Stop the truck" she said quickly as she looked all around..

"Listen its fine OK" Steele tried to calm her down..

"I said stop the god damn truck NOW!" she yelled..

"OK OK, just don't try and jump out, I'm driving still" he said with concern as he quickly pulled over to the side of the road and she immediately jumped out as John pulled up in his car.

Natalie felt disoriented, confused and plain old scared as she stood on the side of the road. She watched as John got out of her car and she stormed over to him.."What the hell are you doing in my car!" she yelled..

"Let me explain" John began as she shook her head and Steele walked over..

"She's pissed" Steele said towards John..

"Thanks Captain Obvious" John said sarcastically and then he walked over to Natalie and she backed up..

"Oh no, I think your fine right there buddy, what the hell is going on!" she yelled and then her eyes got wide as she remembered the naked guy on her living room floor.."Oh my god, there was a guy, there was" she began frantically..

"I told you that this wasn't a good idea" Steele began as John rolled his eyes..

"I wasn't about to leave her back there with, you know" John began sarcastically..

"Yeah well this doesn't seem much better, just saying" Steele threw his hands up in the air..

"OK both of you, someone tell me right now what is going on or I'm calling the cops" she yelled at them as they looked at her..Steele shook his head and walked back over to the truck as John ran a hand through his hair..He began to walk over to her and she put her hands up.."Thats good enough right there"

"Listen Natalie, there is a lot of stuff that you wont understand" he began as she laughed now some..

"Oh really, like the wolves in my cabin, oh and the naked guy on the floor! Or shall we just start with the fact that your kidnapping me!" she yelled..

"No one is kidnapping you" John shook his head..

"Kind of looks like it, I mean you are driving my car and this doesn't look like Lanview" she said sarcastically even though right about now she was scared shitless.

"OK..its complicated" he began and she started looking through her pockets and she immediately noticed she didn't have her phone or her purse..

"Where are my things, you stole my purse!" she yelled..

"Stole? No... we must of left it back at the cabin" he began quickly..

"Likely story" she snapped as she went to the truck and swung the door open as she glared at Steele.."I know what your up too, and when my uncle finds out..." she said as she looked around the truck and then slammed the door shut as she stormed over to the car.."Give me my keys" she demanded from John..

"I didn't take your purse" John began..

"KEYS!" she yelled as she put her shaky hand out as he sighed and walked back over to the car.."your purse isn't here, look for yourself" he said with a loud sigh..

"So you are kidnapping me huh!" she snapped..

"No one is kidnapping anyone" John said with frustration..

"Then why wont you hand over my keys" she put her hands on her hips..

"Because I cant let you leave" he said quietly now..

"Oh.. so since when is not letting someone leave and kidnapping not the same thing, huh!" she yelled and then she heard a thumping sound in the distance and she stopped yelling.."What was that?" she said as she looked around, cars were passing them but the sound she heard was odd..

"What was what? Will you let me explain now?" John said quickly and then she heard the thump again..

"That? What was that?" she said as she began walking over to the car and Steele began shaking his head..

"Listen it was nothing, OK. " John began as the thump was heard again and she looked at her car some more..

"That noise is coming from the trunk" she said as she looked at the two of them..

"I didn't hear anything" John said with a shake of his head and then a loud groan was heard as Natalie's eyes got wide..

"What the hell!" she said as she ran to the back of her car and the groaning continued..

"This isn't good" Steele said to John as he walked over to Natalie..

"Something is in the trunk" she said in shock, the groans got louder now as she gasped some.."Whats in the trunk" she said with fear even though she had a feeling she knew what it was but she didn't want to comprehend it..

"Nothing, OK,nothing of importance" John began as the groans continued, he looked at Steele for support but Steele was now staring aimlessly up at the sky as he pretended not to know what was going on..

"Is there someone in there? In my trunk?" she said with her voice shaking and then she heard another thump, it was louder this time. She jumped backed and gasped.."Oh my god, open the trunk" she said quickly..

"You don't want to do this" John shook his head..

"Oh I am, open the damn trunk!" she yelled at him as he shot Steele a look and then quickly went over to the drivers side door and popped the trunk as she walked over...

"You too are gonna be in so much deep shit, you have no idea who you are messing with, and to think that I felt bad for you!" Natalie yelled towards John and then she gasped as she put her hand over her mouth at the sight of the guy tied up in the trunk. It was the same guy from earlier, she was sure of it.."oh my god!" she yelled out in fear as John came over to her.."No...don't you dare, you tied this guy up, are you freaking kidding me!" she yelled as the guy in the trunk looked at her, his eyes almost pleading with her.."What is that thing around his neck..is that a..a..." she said as she backed up and then looked at John...

"Just calm down OK, I will explain" John began..

"Like hell you will!" she yelled and then took off running down the side of the road as she yelled and screamed for help...

"You better go get her" Steele said as he came over and slammed the trunk closed..

"This day just keeps getting better and better" John said as he took off running after her.

She was absolutely freaking out as she ran. She could only think the worst, and right now it looked like she was about to be the star of her very own horror movie! "Help, help, somebody help" she yelled as cars just passed by. She couldn't believe none of them would stop for her!

John caught up to her quick as he grabbed her arm but she surprisingly swung around and kicked him hard as he stumbled back. She was grateful for all the self defense classes she had taken years ago, apparently now they were finally going to pay off. While he was still a bit off balance she took the opportunity to land another kick but this time he grabbed her leg as it landed on his stomach and he flipped her over until her back was on the ground.

The wind got knocked out of her as she lay there and then he was on top of her as he held her arms over her head. His weight on her lower body as she straddled him.."Don't do that again" he growled low as her eyes got wide and it wasn't because of the threat in his voice, no it was something much much worse. His eyes glowed a bright green, unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"What...what are you?" she said with her voice shaking as she looked at him..

"Someone who is trying to help you" he said quickly and then he moved off of her and put his hand down for her to grab, which she did slowly..

Natalie was beyond confused and even more curious as she stood there now looking at him..She swallowed hard..

"I promise to explain everything but right now we have to go, its not safe out here" he said as he looked around and then back at her. "Those things that were in your cabin, those wolves, there is more of them and they can be anywhere, understand?" he said seriously and all she could do was nod her head. She glanced at the trunk of her car and then John spoke.."Don't let him fool you, he isn't what you think, trust me" he said seriously.. Even though she didn't quite understand what was going on, she could definitely feel a sense of worry coming from him and that in itself was concerning.."Come on, its not too much farther" he said as he turned towards her car..

"Where are we going exactly" she finally asked as he looked over at her..

"New York City" he said seriously and then she just nodded her head as she walked past her own car and back towards the truck. Right now she needed time to think, time to try and understand what the hell was happening. They were going to New York City with a man in the back of the car, this was beginning to sound more and more like a horror movie, and then there was the facts of how the last twenty four hours had gone, not to mention Johns eyes changing color. He didn't seem like he wanted to hurt her and honestly he could of like a million times by now but he seemed like he genuinely wanted to help her and keep her safe but from what and from whom?

Natalie kept to herself in the truck, just staring out the window as Steele drove. He didn't say anything either. He seemed like the quiet one anyways and she was sort of glad for that but she began to wonder what her family would do when they found the cabin in disarray and what about that wolf they had left behind. She knew her parents would put out a APB on her immediately, she would have to call someone, she would have to say something.

The sight of the Lincoln tunnel brought back memories of NY to her, she had been there a few times as a child with her parents and brother but it had been quite sometime since she had been back, work had kept her in Lanview.

"We have a safe house thats not too far" Steele finally spoke, breaking the silence as she looked at him..

"Safe house? Are you FBI, CIA?" she said with wide eyes, maybe that is what was going on, maybe they were special agents though it wouldn't explain the wolves and the naked guy.

"Not that glamorous" Steele smirked some as he shook his head.."But close, sort of"

Natalie had worked in law enforcement to know that the Unites States had all sort of different secret agencies, some so secret that no one knew of them, maybe this was it?

"Try not to over think it too much, if John wants you to know then you'll know" Steele said confidently as he continued to drive..

"So that guy in the trunk" she began with a shake of her head..

"Trust me its exactly what you think, your not crazy" he said quickly as she sucked in a deep breath..

"But I saw" she finally said quickly as she looked at him..

"Were here" he said as he stopped the conversation and Natalie looked up at a huge building. It had to have at-least thirty floors, he pulled into the parking garage and began to drive round and round..

"This is the safe house?" she said in shock..

"The safest" Steele smirked as he pulled into a parking space and then John pulled up next to him.."Just give us a second" he finished as he got out of the car and walked over to John.."You sure we weren't followed?" he asked quickly..

"No way, with all the different scents in the air here they are way too strong but we need to get him upstairs and secured" John said as he opened the trunk and looked at the now frightened looking young guy who was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.."Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way" John warned him as the guy nodded his head. His mouth was duck taped..

"Lets do this" Steele said as the two men pulled the young guy out of the trunk..

"I got this, make sure she gets inside safely" John said as he glanced at the truck and then steel..

"Alright, I will meet you up there" Steele said as John quickly pulled the guy over to the elevator and they stepped inside..Steele opened the truck door as Natalie looked at him..

"Where is he taking him?" she couldn't help but ask, she had watched what happened out the rear view mirror.

"Somewhere where he cant hurt himself or others" Steele said seriously as she got out of the truck..

"Your going to interrogate him right?" she said quickly..

"Your a smart girl, cop?" Steele asked with a grin..

"Forensic Tech" she said with a quick smile..."I know something is going on here that I don't understand but I do need to call someone before there is an APB out on me" she said honestly..

"We'll see what we can do once we get up stairs" Steele said as they headed to the elevator..Even though Natalie didn't know Steele or John from a whole in the wall, she felt oddly safe with both of them even under these extremely strange circumstances.

Natalie was quiet in the elevator as they headed up to the top floor, she was shocked to see that they were going all the way up to the penthouse. She knew of safe houses but a pent house being one was odd, very odd..

The doors opened to a marble entry way that was decorated to the hilt and she couldn't help the gasp that left her mouth as she stepped onto the shiny floor. Considering that she was the daughter of the wealthiest family in Pennsylvania, she had seen her fair share of lavish homes but this one was unbelievable especially the decor inside that looked antique. It truly was breath taking and the pieces of art on the walls were literally priceless..

"This is your safe house?" she said in shock as Steele grinned at her..

"The safest" he smirked at her..

"who exactly do you work for?" she shook her head as they walked into the living room which sported a huge sectional couch, a 80 inch TV propped up on the wall and a fireplace that was big enough it could literally fit a grown man inside of it.

"Drink?" Steele asked as he ignored her question but she was too much in awe to notice..

"Sure" she said as she walked over to the fireplace and looked inside the massive thing..

"Impressed?" John said as he came into the room and Natalie quickly turned and looked at him..He was changed out of Chris's old clothes now. He wore a pair of black dress pants and a dark blue button down short that complimented his eyes. He looked unbelievably handsome, she had to break away from staring at him as she turned some..

"Impressed? More like completely in awe, this place is amazing, where did you get the decor?" she asked as Steele walked over and handed her a drink, then he gave John one..

"I'm a collector and I like to travel, please have a seat I'm sure your exhausted" John began as he motioned over to the couch and she sipped her drink and walked over to it as she stared at the paintings on the wall..

"Are these originals" she asked as she stared at the paintings on the wall. Chris had taught her a lot about art and she knew he would be insanely jealous to see all these priceless paintings on the walls.

"Your a fan of art?" he asked as she shook her head No..

"Use to be" she said as she turned from the paintings..

"How can you go from being a fan of art to not?" he asked with confusion..

"Because I just did OK" she said a bit loud this time as she sipped her drink.."So are you going to tell me why were here and what exactly is going on?" she wanted to change the subject quick plus she needed an explanation for everything!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

John watched as Natalie spoke on the phone from the balcony. She was pacing as she spoke to her Uncle.."I'm fine I swear Uncle Bo, I just.. I needed some time to think thats all" she lied as she stared out into the city before her. Her mind was still spinning with what John and Steele had told her only thirty minutes earlier. She couldn't wrap her mind around it, it seemed like a dream, possibly a nightmare to be exact.."I told you he was gone, he just left" she continued to lie to her uncle. She was glad this was being done over the phone because in person she was a horrible liar.."I know, I know but when I went to get my car he was no where to be seen" she said with a shake of her head.

Steele walked over and handed John a drink.."She seems to be handling this well" he said as John looked at him and sipped his drink..

"Yeah I would say she is pretty much in shock, its not everyday that you learn the world around you has been a lie" John said honestly..

"Well now we have to figure out what to do with her and wolf boy in the other room" Steele raised an eyebrow..

"Let me worry about the boy, as for Natalie, we'll figure something out" John said with a shake of his head.."Did you get the guys to clean up the mess back at the cabin?"

"They are working on it as we speak, it will look good as new" Steele grinned as the balcony door opened and Natalie stepped in and looked at the two of them. She swallowed hard..

"Everything OK?" John asked..

"Yeah, he's not happy but..."she sighed heavily.."I think I could use another drink" she added quickly..

 _The world as she knew it was not what she believed it to be. The world was much darker and filled with more evil than she could comprehend. She couldn't help but replay the conversation in her head that she had had with John.."Those things in your cabin weren't human Natalie"..he had said as she couldn't help but let out a small laugh.._

" _OK so now your gonna tell me that they were some kind of werewolf, like in the movies" she rolled her eyes sarcastically as she sipped her drink. He didn't say anything as she looked at him.."Oh come on you don't seriously think I'm gonna buy that, I mean so yeah there were wolves in the cabin but I live in the woods"._

" _Why do you think that guy was laying on the ground naked, you said yourself that you saw the wolf there and then it was gone" John raised an eyebrow.._

" _So... it could have been anything" she stood up now from the couch as she looked at him.."There is no such thing as monsters or the boogie man" she laughed sarcastically but neither John or Steele laughed.._

" _This isn't a joke Natalie, this is real and whether you want to face it or not, you could very well be in danger" John said seriously.._

" _Oh OK so I get it now, your a super hero right?" she rolled her eyes.._

" _Exactly!" Steele said quickly as John shot him a look.."What? We sort of are" Steele added.._

" _Were not super heroes" John shook his head.."Its complicated"_

" _Fine, try me, uncomplicate it" Natalie said quickly.._

" _There was a reason I was on your property Natalie and it wasn't because I was out for a jog" John began as she rolled her eyes.."You saw the shape I was in, and it wasn't caused from your car" he raised an eyebrow.._

 _Natalie gasped some now as she stood there.."I knew it, I knew I wasn't driving that fast" she said in shock.."But then how did the wounds all go away" she said with a shake of her head and he just looked at her as she gasped again and her eyes got wide.."They did just go away, didn't they?"...John just nodded his head yes as she looked at him.."Oh my god, are you... are you a vampire?" she said in shock.._

" _Oh god no, we have more self respect than that" Steele interjected quickly.._

 _John rolled his eyes now at his friend and then he looked at Natalie.."For right now all you need to know is that were the good guys"_

" _Good guys" she said quietly.."And that guy you took up here?"_

" _Not so much" John said quickly.._

 _Natalie began to pace now as she stared at the walls, how could this really be happening? I mean how could a world like this exist and she didn't know about it?_

" _It's a lot to take in" John said as he watched her.._

Natalie sipped on her drink as they guys talked in private some. She still felt completely in the dark with everything. If there were werewolves and vampires out there than what else could be real? Ghosts, zombies and even demons? It was almost too much to take.

John looked at Steele as Natalie continued to pace in the other room.."Listen I gotta get some answers from that guy" he said seriously..

"Yeah well then we have to figure out what were going to tell Vincent, he isn't going to be pleased" Steele said honestly as John rolled his eyes..

"Vincent can do whatever he likes, its time that things need to change and if what I believe is true about those wolves then Vincent will have something much bigger than us to worry about" John ran a hand through his hair..

"And what about the girl? We cant just keep her around" Steele said with a shake of his head..

"I'm not about to send her out there to be killed or worse" John sighed heavily.."Let me figure out what were going to do with her OK" John walked past him and headed down the hall as Steele inhaled deep and then went into the living room.

Natalie turned and faced Steele, she swallowed hard.."This is all real, isn't it?"

"Just think it could be worse" Steele smirked.."At least you have the protection of us"

"How long are you planning on keeping me here" she couldn't help but ask..

"Until its safe" Steele said seriously and then John could be heard yelling loud as they both looked in the direction of the hall.."Stay here" Steele said as he rushed down the hallway, Natalie followed after him, she just couldn't help herself..

"Son of a bitch!" John yelled as he looked at the now decapitated body on the ground.

Steele swung the door open fast.."What the hell man, you said you were just gonna talk to him first!"

"I didn't do this, that crazy bastard did it himself" John shook his head..

"Your telling me he killed himself? Why?" Steele said in shock..

"Apparently he liked the odds better" John shook his head and then he roughly pushed everything off the dresser.." DAMN IT!" he yelled..

Natalie gasped as she stood in the doorway and then she backed up as she looked at the scene before her. Both John and Steele looked at her as she backed up more.."What... what the... is he?" she said with a trembling voice as she looked at the body on the ground..

"Get her out of here" John said quickly towards Steele..

"No, no I have a right to know" Natalie put her hands up quick as she trembled.."How did this happen?He was tied up and...and.." she said in shock..

"Fine" John said with annoyance..This was his big chance to find out what those wolves had been planning and who exactly they were working for and now it was gone.."You see this thing here that was around his neck?" John kicked the head some as Natalie swallowed hard.."Well this device here is to stop the fuckers from transforming because if they do it causes immediate death by decapitation and well apparently he choose death" John ran a hand through his hair..

"Why...why would he do that?" Natalie said in shock..

"Because sometimes death is the better choice" John said through gritted teeth and Natalie shook her head and then walked back down the hall..

"You know you didn't have to get that psycho look John, you ain't gonna earn trust that way" Steele said quickly..

"Do you think I'm worried about trust right now" John snapped.."Everything I went through was for nothing, and now were still stuck without answers!" he spun from Steele and then picked up the head by its hair as Steele left the room..

Natalie was standing in the living room with her back now facing him.."Sorry about that, John is... well he just isn't a people person" he began to apologize..Natalie sniffled some as she wiped her face, this was all definitely too much and she wasn't one to cry like a baby but she was sure that this would be considered OK considering the circumstances.."Your not crying, are you?" Steele said a bit uncomfortably..

"No.." Natalie wiped her face once more and walked across the room.."So what happens if one of those things go back to my cabin, I have family" she began as images of what could be done to them raced through her head..

"We have someone in place that is keeping an eye out" Steele said quietly.."Its a lot to ingest OK, I get that"

"You do? Do you really? Because last time I checked you and him weren't even human either" Natalie snapped some as she turned and looked at Steele with tears in her eyes..

"Hey... its gonna be OK, you know that right?" Steele said as he walked over to her..

"How is it going to be OK, I'm not built for this, I cant... its too much" she said as she covered her face and cried..Steele walked over to her without even thinking and he quickly wrapped his large arms around her and hugged her. He was half expecting her to freak out but instead she just cried against his chest..

The sound of John clearing his throat as he got back into the room made Steele look up. John had the body wrapped up in a blanket but his eyes looked enraged..Steele immediately pulled back from Natalie as she looked up at John and he quickly looked away from them.."I gotta dispose of this" John said coldly as he walked towards the door..

"Dispose?" Natalie said as she wiped her eyes but John just kept walking as Steele stood there and than the door closed.."Is he going to?" Natalie began as she looked at Steele..

"Yeah, I wouldn't think much about it" Steele shook his head.."I'll be right back" he said as he walked towards the door as Natalie stood there. How the hell was she suppose to get use to this, she didn't know if she could! Steele got into the hallway as John made his way to the elevator.."Hey hold up" Steele called out but John just kept walking as he had the body draped over his shoulder.."Hey John, wait" he said as he caught up to him..

"I dont need your help" John said as he hit the button for the elevator..

"Man are you pissed at me or something?" Steele said as John rolled his eyes.."She was upset, thats all".

"Do you think I care, I'm not your keeper" John said sarcastically as the elevator doors opened.. but Steele put his hand on the side so that it wouldn't close.."I dont have all day" Johns said with annoyance..

"If she is off limits John then just tell me" Steele began as John glared at him..

"I dont give a shit about the girl, if anything I'm beginning to think that she is gonna be more work than she is worth now if you dont mind" John snapped as Steele took his hand off the elevator and then the door closed as he stood there.

Steele stood there for another minute. He didn't need John to tell him that he girl meant something to him, hell it wasn't like John just to go out there and rescue a human. No there was definitely something more, Steele could feel it even if John wouldn't admit it..

Natalie paced the hotel suite as the door opened and she saw Steele walk back in.."He cant just dump that body, someone will find it" she finally said..

"Oh he wont dump it, you gotta burn it" Steele said nonchalantly..

"Burn... oh..." Natalie said in shock as Steele looked at her..

"I think another drink will help the situation" Steele said as he walked into the kitchen and Natalie followed him..

"So what are you guys exactly?" she couldn't help but ask even though her anxiety level was dangerously high..

"Thats a good question, unfortunately the answer isn't so easy" Steele said as he poured himself a drink and then handed one to Natalie..

"It seems like I'm going to have some time" she said honestly as she sipped her drink..

John stood in the alley way of an abandoned factory building that was located right outside of New York. He watched as the body burned and sparked on the ground as his mind went back to her. It wasn't like him to feel an attachment to a human but there was something about her, something that drew him in and nearly drove him insane. John had been alive for quite some time and he had been alone for the majority of it. The last time he had any sort of relationship it had ended badly and he had no one to blame but himself.

 _Her name was Caitlyn and from the moment he had met her he knew she was the one. He had been living with his family pact at the time and with him being the next Alpha in line to run the place he just knew he would need a woman by his side. Caitlyn had come from a neighboring pact that they had an alliance with, she was a beta but a strong one. It was like fate had planned their lives out for them. It was the night that they were suppose to be married that his life was thrown upside down. He had been so nervous about the upcoming nuptials that he hadn't noticed that Caitlyn had gone missing, no one really had until it was time for the wedding._

 _John fidgeted with his tux as he stood at the altar. This was finally it, they were going to be husband and wife, they were going to be the leaders of this pact and life was forever going to be changed. It was the scream that alerted everyone in the small chapel and then the door busted open as Johns younger sister Theresa came running inside, tears streaking down her face as smoke poured into the small place.._

" _There's a fire, its burning everything down!" the small girl cried out, she was only fourteen years old but nearly the spitting image of her brother John.._

" _Where's Caitlyn!" John yelled frantically as he got outside with the others only to see that everything was on fire, the homes, the stores, the entire town they lived in was burning to the ground right before their eyes.."CAITLYN!" John yelled as he ran down the street towards the house they shared and then he heard her scream and his heart leapt out of his chest as he ran even faster. He didn't even think twice as he entered the burning home, smoke made it nearly impossible to see anything as John called out her name again and again. The sound of a groan across the room made him dart towards it and there she was, her body badly beaten and it wasn't from the fire. John lifted her up into his arms and ran with her outside than quickly put her on the ground.."Caitlyn who did this" he asked as he looked over her body and then he saw the gash on her stomach, she was bleeding bad, he put his hand on top of it to stop the bleeding..."Caitlyn, who" he asked again as her eyes got wide as she looked past him and he looked up just in time to see a wolf lunging at him and knocking him hard into the ground.._

 _John shook his head as he laid there for a second, the wolf was next to him and he too was shaking his head but than he looked right at him. All John saw was red as he ripped his tuxedo open and let out a loud roar as flesh was ripped from bone. His bones broke and reformed. It felt like his body was on fire and there was no way to put out the flames. The transformation was always so damn painful but he didn't care at this moment as he tore at his own flesh until the only thing left was a beast covered in hair and muscle. He towered over the wolf before him and he stood on his hine legs as he grabbed at the wolf and violently began to beat him._

 _Caitlyn's scream startled him as he snapped his head onto to see two more wolves tearing at her body as she tried desperately to transform and then one of the wolves looked at him with a menacing grin as Johns eyes got wide. He threw the wolf that was still hanging onto him, it crashed onto the ground as John lunged for the wolves that stood over Caitlyn and then the larger of the two bite into her neck, tearing her flesh as she screamed out. With a howl that was damn near deafening John slammed into the wolves as they fought viciously on the ground as Caitlyn gasped for breath and then everything turned quiet and still as John looked over at her now lifeless body, Caitlyn was gone, she was truly gone forever._

John watched as the flames got smaller and smaller. Not a hint of a body left behind as he stood there. His body tense and his mind in the past. It had been so long ago and yet at times like this it seemed like yesterday. He had lost his entire family that day, his entire pact gone in the flash of an eye.

Natalie listened as Steele told of how John and him met so many years ago. Not only were they both over a hundred years old but there were others out there like them. Some good, some bad. They were wolves and rogue ones at that. Steele had met John when he had been in New Orleans just passing through. It had been at a bar where a fight broke out between Steele and some drunken guys. John had jumped in and helped him. They formed a sort of pact between the two of them since neither had one to call home though according to Steele the whole living with the pact idea was long gone now and lost within the centuries. Most wolves were rogues now, times had changed and so had they.

She felt frightened and fascinated at the same time. It was unreal to think that there were such things out there and that so many people didn't know about it. She felt like a child sitting there, one who had a million questions she needed answered.

"And thats basically it" Steele finished as he downed the rest of his drink..The door opened as they both watched John walked in, he stopped and eyed them both and then went down the hall.."Give me a sec" Steele said as he got up and went to find out how it went.

John was damn near naked by the time Steele got to his room..He stood in a pair of boxer briefs as Steele stood in the doorway.."What do you want Steele, I'm getting in the shower" John said dryly..

"I told her everything, I think she understands now" Steele began as John rolled his eyes..

"Good" John said quickly and then walked into the bathroom without looking at Steele..

"Listen your the one who wanted to drag her along John" Steele began as John spun and looked at him..

"Yeah well maybe if you can keep it in your pants long enough to not get us all killed" John snapped at him..

"What the hell are you talking about, I'm not even doing anything" Steele snapped back..

"Yeah OK, you seem to forget that Ive known you for a hundred plus years" John said sarcastically.."She's a job Steele, nothing more, you'd be best to remember that" he finished as he walked into the bathroom more and then closed the door as Steele sighed..

"Is everything OK?" Natalie asked as she got up to the door. She had heard yelling though she couldn't make out what was being said but she could definitely tell it was intense.

"Yeah, everything is just great" Steele said as he walked over to her.."I'm hungry, are you hungry?"

"Um.. I mean honestly I dont really feel like" Natalie began as she looked at him..

"It's settled then, I'm gonna go get us something" Steele said as he walked past her and she followed him even though right now she was more confused than ever.


End file.
